


underground

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Roark gets distracted underground for too long.
Series: Peecember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 6





	underground

Roark has such a bad habit of getting distracted when something really interests him. It has been a problem for all of his life, but he sometimes like to pretend that it has gotten better as he has grown. Sometimes he can even believe that, but when he is in the mines, there is no denying the fact that, once something has really caught his attention, there is no hope of anything else getting through to him.

Even if that something else has to do with his own body.

It has been a while since it has been this bad for him, at least. Today is just a big day for him, his first day free to spend as much time mining as he wants, when he feels like he might be on the verge of finding some never before seen fossils beneath the city. Roark is interested in mining from both a researcher’s standpoint and from a building standpoint, and while he works to fulfill his dream of creating a broad tunnel system, he is also on the hunt to further his fossil research.

Lately, the gym has kept him incredibly busy, so today is a very big day for him, and that is why he starts to slip into his old bad habits. There is so much going on around him that he barely notices what is going on _within_ him, and ignores any signs that he might need to pee, despite the fact that he is keeping very well hydrated down her, and therefore filling his bladder quite a bit.

Roark remains oblivious to the slight twinges that start up at the beginning, and even manages to ignore when it starts to get a little worse, a few pangs here and there as his bladder tries to signal that it needs relief. It would not be the first time that something like this happened, and he has had plenty of close calls trying to get to a bathroom because he got so easily distracted. However, he has only had close calls in adulthood, and has not had a full-on accident since he was still a child.

Roark’s body reacts on its own, and he only starts to realize that he needs to pee when he notices his foot tapping while he is trying to stand still. Only then does he notices just how much his bladder aches, and he is surprised to feel such an intense urge coming on all at once. If he had been paying more attention, of course, he would have felt it building steadily, rather than thinking that it was all at once, but at this point, that is neither here nor there.

Now that Roark is aware of the fact that he has to pee, he wonder if he should head back out. He is pretty deep in here, so he should probably get started soon, but there is still a part of him that does not want to stop just yet, even if he knows he can always come right back. There is always the option of doing right here, since there is no one else around, but something about that just does not sit well with Roark. It feels not only lazy, but also disrespectful to the area.

So maybe it would be better for him to start heading back, as much as he hates to leave at all. At least he did not let things go too far, because once he starts walking, he can really tell just how bad it already is. Leaving is definitely the right idea, because otherwise, this is not going to end well. Roark is thankful that there is no one else down here with him, because he finds himself stumbling a bit as he walks.

Maybe it’s even worse than he originally realized, and maybe he needs to start hurrying. But when he tries to pick up the pace, he almost feels like he might leak, and has to slow down again. Like this, he can only hope that he is able to make it even going at his current pace. He can’t believe he managed to get that distracted, that his bladder got this full without him noticing at all.

A hand darts between his legs before he can stop himself, and though he wants to drop it, embarrassed by this, he thinks it might be a good idea to keep holding himself, at least until he is back out and has to pretend he is not on the verge of wetting himself. For now, though, he might really need this, and he groans to himself.

He manages to keep a steady pace right up until he feels a spurt escape him, and he stops short, gasping and tightening his hold on himself. This is no good, and he might not be able to stop holding himself without losing control completely, so if he goes back out, people are going to see him like this, and he doesn’t want to have to deal with that humiliation. And, at the same time, he knows wetting himself is an even worse humiliation, which only leaves one option, the main thing that he was trying to avoid doing.

But if he has no choice, then he has no choice. He’ll just have to piss in here- at this point, it is no longer out of laziness, even if it does still feel disrespectful. He just has to move his hand away so that he can undo his pants, and then…

Roark just moves his hand for a second, and immediately, he gasps and grabs at himself again, trying to stop another strong leak. But it isn’t enough, not anymore, and he has made his decision a bit too late for it to actually matter. Next thing he knows, he has his hands pressed against the cave wall for support as he slumps forward, whimpering as he pisses himself, his bladder unable to take it for even a moment longer, not even the time it would take to get his pants out of the way.

His gray pants are very quickly soaked through, as he makes a complete mess of himself. There is going to be no way for him to make it anywhere without someone seeing him and figuring out what happened. As his stream starts to slow to a stop, he wonders hopelessly if there is anything that he can do, only to turn around and see a very surprised young trainer standing behind him.

From the look on her face, it is pretty clear that she has seen everything. For a moment, they are both silent, before she finally speaks up to say, “U-um, hi! You’re Roark, right? I was supposed to come find you, for, uh…my gym battle!”

As if this couldn’t get any worse, the girl is cute as hell too. Roark has no choice but to leave with her, but there is a very big part of him that is tempted to award her the badge right here and now, as a means of bribing her to forget this ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
